A multidisciplinary program is presented by The Albert Einstein College of Medicine (AECOM) that will make comprehensive genomics, bioinformatics and biostatistical resources available to an exceptionally strong research base of over 25 NIDDK-funded investigators, focused on three major health problems: diabetes mellitus and obesity, chronic liver injury and chronic progression of kidney diseases. AECOM has established a state-of-the-art microarray core facility since 1998. The Facility is responsible for acquisition and management of cDNA clone-sets (25k human and 33k mouse clones available in 2001) and for production of affordable, high-quality cDNA microarrays that include currently 17k human and 9k mouse arrays. The program for the new Biotechnology Center proposed in this application will build on the strength of this existing resource and provide NIDDK investigators with genomics, bioinformatics and biostatistics services and resources that are essential for a comprehensive functional genomics program and are currently not available. The Center proposes to provide: - comprehensive on-site consultational and educational services for microarray users - cost-efficient, quality-controlled microarray hybridization and microarray scanning services - quantitative real-time PCR services for quality control and cross validation of microarray services, and for cost-efficient second-step analysis of selected genes in large numbers of samples - support for implementation of laser capture microscopy in conjunction with gene expression profiling (microarray and/or real-time PCR) for micro-tissue and cell-type-specific gene expression analysis in situ - comprehensive microarray database development and management including web-based public access - integration of gene expression database with state-of-the-art genomic/bioinformatic viewing tools for filtering annotated genomic, proteomic and transcriptomic information - implementation of biostatistical analyses for data normalization, replicate and/or ordered microarray data sets, unsupervised data mining (clustering), and supervised data analysis for classification and class prediction problems. The Center will be directed by a Principal Investigator/Director (Dr. Erwin Bottinger), and governed and advised by an Internal Advisory Committee. A Scientific Advisory Panel of expert consultants will assist in review, development and implementation of new functional genomics and bioinformatics methodologies and services.